


Stardust From Tomorrow

by vavole



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavole/pseuds/vavole
Summary: Sehun could never believe that the pretty flashing and flickering stars that punctuated the sky every single night without fail could harm his and Kyungsoo’s life in such an unexpected fashion.





	Stardust From Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! First of all, I don’t know if this is what the prompter wanted, but I hope they will enjoy reading my story even just a little bit. I am looking forward to reading everyone’s comments, so please don’t hesitate to let me know your thoughts. And to whoever will read my story (and to my beta reader): thank you! With the hope that you will all love sesoo a little more in the future hehe

_[Breaking News. Major Asteroid Collision in Space: Meteorites to Strike Earth Soon]_

_[A big collision of asteroids could lead to an impact of thousands of meteorites on Earth. Scientists think that the fragments from such an event may occur within the next couple of weeks. This unusual occurrence is the result of a rain of meteorites originated from the destruction of two colossal asteroids whose orbits’, not entirely stable, have been disrupted by the close passing of a third asteroid.]_

_[It is entirely possible that the orbits of two large Earth crossing asteroids can be disrupted sufficiently by another enormous gravity field causing their consequent crush into one another.]_

_[As of now, it is not possible to predict_ _the date of the impact; however, previous meteor showers that have passed our planet were spotted fairly early on their journey to Earth.]_

_[More news is likely to come soon.]_

 

/

 

_[Breaking News. NASA: “The Meteor Storm Apocalypse Could Happen”]_

_[NASA’s emergency summit is expected to explore the risks posed by the upcoming meteor shower, the first one of its kind to represent a serious threat to our planet. In fact, a collision with such a large rain of meteorites could  produce enough damage to threaten life on the Earth.]_

_[Most meteors are smaller than a grain of salt; therefore, almost all of them disintegrate_ _before they would hit the Earth’s surface. The Earth is regularly hit by smaller space rocks, but intense or unusual meteor showers, known as meteor outbursts, or meteor storms, are rare occurrences and may produce greater than one thousand meteors an hour.]_

 

/

 

_[Breaking News. Is Earth Going to Be Destroyed by A Meteor Shower?]_

_[Despite the initial cautious optimism, experts are now inclined to believe that a fatal collision is definitely going to happen, and that the destruction of two known asteroids in space could deliver enough material into the Solar System within a short time span to effectively destroy Earth and wipe out humanity.]_

_[Governments from all over the world have become increasingly hostile to NASA, accusing experts of handling the situation poorly as chaos could ensue in the population and pose a considerable threat to world peace.]_

///

 

“Sehun, pass me the salt?”

“Yes, hyung.” The blonde man took the salt shaker from a cabinet, brought it over to Kyungsoo and handed it to him. The shorter man thanked Sehun as the younger stepped behind him, nuzzling his face into his lover’s ebony hair.

“That tickles!”

“I know,” Sehun giggled, stepping even closer to the older man and hugging him in the middle.

Kyungsoo was cooking kimchi spaghetti and Sehun, from his position, carefully observed his precise and secure movements: Kyungsoo added just the right amount of salt to the spaghetti and stirred with practiced ease.

Sehun closed his eyes, feeling the other’s lean muscles move under his hands, appreciating the delicate vanilla scent of Kyungsoo’s shampoo, before sighing deeply.

“I will miss this.”

 

///

 

Earth’s days are numbered. NASA’s plan to divert the meteorites with missiles had failed miserably, as the meteorites were clearly too many and too far away from the Earth.

Something was terribly wrong and Sehun didn’t know how he felt about the whole situation, he felt numb. How could their planet and the whole of humanity be reduced to dust by one single meteor shower?

He was certain that what he was reading could be nothing more than an exaggerated article, written by an overzealous space enthusiast hoping to attract the attention of eager readers. It had certainly happened before.

Sehun, a space enthusiast himself, could never believe that the pretty flashing and flickering stars that punctuated the sky every single night without fail could harm his and Kyungsoo’s life in such an unexpected fashion.

He remembered teenage Sehun spending many hours outdoors at dusk, eagerly waiting for the sun to set below the horizon and for the first stars of the night to appear. Be it summer or winter, teenage Sehun never failed to think about how watching the sky darken brought him immense peace and relaxation.

That was why, simply put, Sehun couldn’t bring himself to accept either the Apocalypse or the possibility of the world ending due to something as beautiful as the stars.

 

///

 

“What nonsense is this?” Kyungsoo had smiled, amused.

“It has been confirmed, hyung” Sehun had explained. “I’m not joking!”

Kyungsoo had snorted and dismissed the younger man’s pleas for his attention, ruffling Sehun’s short blonde hair before returning his attention to the book on his lap.

However, days later, he had had to reconsider the other’s assertions when NASA had been obliged to take a position on the matter and state the truth: a meteor shower was going to wipe Earth away.

Soon after, hundreds of thousands of articles had flooded the web, the radio had stopped playing music, and television networks had swiftly put together talk shows and documentaries on past meteor showers, asteroids collisions, stars exploding, and celestial events of all kind.

News videos were being recorded and extensive essays were being written on the matter daily: experts stating that the Earth could be saved, scientists calling for action from all around the world, rich men lining up in the hope for shuttles to depart to the Moon or maybe Mars, fanatics and religious groups claiming that the Apocalypse was coming and that God was going to save them one way or another.

Kyungsoo, being the educated man Sehun had had the fortune to fall in love with, had seemed to have taken the news quite well. He was a practical and logical person, a bright young man with a witty personality.

While the world was rapidly drifting into chaos, as a wave of negativity and general depression started suffocating its dwellers, Kyungsoo had appeared to Sehun as collected and as measured as always.

In his heart, Sehun, who by now could say to know his boyfriend pretty well, was ready to affirm that, putting aside the initial disbelief and the big shock that followed, Kyungsoo had somehow accepted their fate.

There was nothing they could do. The world was truly going to end; and it wasn’t a matter of how, but a matter of when.

 

///

 

“Do you think there will be dinosaurs?”

“Where?”

“On the planets that will form after our solar system dies one day…”

“Well…” Kyungsoo pursed his lips and pondered over the question for a moment. “Maybe?”

“I hope they will survive this time…”

“Me too, Sehun, me too.”

 

///

 

“Hyung, how long have we been together?”

“Twelve years.”

“Wow. I think I was sixteen years old when we started dating.” Sehun counted on his fingers. “You were seventeen, and the hottest guy in our high school… and also the shortest,” he giggled.

“Do you have a death wish?” Kyungsoo asked nonchalantly, gaze still fixed on his music score.

Sehun was comfortably stretched out on their living room sofa, long legs arranged over the sofa armrest, head resting on the other’s lap as Kyungsoo’s fingers lazily threaded through his dark hair.

“Not particularly, but they say it’s going to happen in less than a week anyway, so…”

Kyungsoo put the score down and looked at his boyfriend, a stoic expression on his face.

“Hyung, do you ever get upset that I keep calling you hyung even after all this time?”

“No, I like it,” Kyungsoo answered immediately.

“Doesn’t it bother you?” The younger asked again, shifting to see the other’s face.

“Sometimes,” the older man confessed after a moment of hesitation.

“I knew it, Kyungsoo.”

 

///

 

“I want a sandwich,” Sehun shouted, curling up on the living room sofa after slipping under the comforter Kyungsoo had left there the night before.

“Great. Make one for me, too,” Kyungsoo shouted back from the hallway. “With lettuce, tomatoes, mayonnaise, and ham. And a glass of orange juice, please?” He added the last part soon after walking to the sofa, smiling innocently and acting cutesy.

“That’s annoying, don’t do that!” Sehun exclaimed, making a face.

Kyungsoo picked up a pillow on the ground and flung it at Sehun’s face. “You wish you were this cute, child.” He stuck his tongue out.

“But I’m full of natural cuteness!?” The younger protested, winking mischievously. “I’m charming and lovable and—”

Kyungsoo managed to find another pillow to toss at his face before he then jumped on the sofa with him, sitting with a leg on each side of Sehun. The latter took note of their compromising position, but when Kyungsoo started tickling him his attention got diverted as he began laughing uncontrollably. He had always been super ticklish, so when the older man began drawing shapes on his stomach he couldn’t help himself.

“You always know how to take advantage of my weaknesses!” He exclaimed, frustrated.

“I know you the best,” Kyungsoo winked.

“Hyung, stop it, please!” Sehun shouted between laughs as he tried to protect himself from Kyungsoo’s fingers poking him in the ribs. “I’ll prepare you the sandwich and even get you a glass of orange juice!”

“Good boy,” Kyungsoo sing-songed, patting Sehun’s butt. “I knew I kept you for a reason.”

“But first, Mister Do, I think we should take advantage of our current position. What do you say?” Sehun smirked.

“You’re a wise, little one.”

 

///

 

“Do you think we will find each other again?”

“What?”

“I mean,” Sehun started, eyes bright, “atoms make up molecules that make up compounds that make up everything that exists: the air everyone breathes, the persons we are. I’ve read somewhere that the history of the universe is in fact the history of symmetry. General relativity is addressed as a stretching the fabric of space and time. Cosmology, symmetry, the shape of space, and everything in between are put together in new ways after the end of every universe; or so it should be…”

The older man nodded imperceptibly, taking in his lover’s words.

“Kyungsoo, you and me are a mix of everything that has ever existed, and all the things that will die and be born again will be made with a little bit of you and a little bit of me,” Sehun explained, looking at Kyungsoo reverently. “Exploded stars, grains of stardust, primitive meteorites, you and me… everything will mix again…”

“We are written into the fabric of the universe…” Kyungsoo breathed out, fascinated as he intertwined their fingers together, admiring Sehun’s slender ones.

“Sometimes, I am convinced of the fact that I might have lost you in another life or universe, and that this could be my second chance with you. Therefore, I should love you double the amount, with triple the effort… Kyungsoo, if I lose you, do you think I will be able to find you again?”

Kyungsoo smiled, ruffling Sehun’s hair lovingly. “I have no doubt.”

 

///

 

“We never went to Bali,” Sehun burst out suddenly, eyes wide and disappointed.

Kyungsoo had been playing the piano before the younger’s shouting had stopped him. A sweet, old melody had been resonating in his heart for months before deciding to make itself clear so that Kyungsoo could write it on a music score. Now, his feelings were on paper, and Kyungsoo was playing his heart out for Sehun to listen.

“What?”

“We never went… but I promised to take you there for our honeymoon.” Sehun flopped onto the floor beside the piano, legs crossed, head low.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath and looked outside the nearest floor-to-ceiling window.

Gray storm clouds promising rain which had yet to arrive. The weather was rapidly changing, with thunder and lightning dominating Seoul’s panorama daily. It felt like a reminder that they didn’t have much time left. It seemed as if doomsday wouldn’t make them wait for much longer. 

“But we aren’t married, Sehun,” Kyungsoo replied, voice low.

“I should have—”

“No, Sehun, it’s all right,” Kyungsoo said softly. The hardwood flooring squeaked under his weight when he moved to squat in front of the taller man.

“Look at me, Sehun,” he ordered.

Sehun obeyed, feeling out of breath as he took in Kyungsoo’s styled ebony hair, big eyes, strong jawline, heart-shaped lips, gently sloped nose, and strong arms. Everything was beautiful to Sehun, and his heart beat painfully against his ribs at the idea of losing him.

He was abruptly overwhelmed by the thought of not being able to see Kyungsoo ever again, and his hands started trembling with fear.

“I’m the luckiest man on Earth to have you, Kyungsoo… the luckiest one.”

Kyungsoo’s smile was gentle as he scooted closer to Sehun and circled him with his arms, pressing his face into Sehun’s neck and nuzzling as close as possible to him.

“I love you, Kyungsoo,” Sehun murmured as he clutched the older man tightly.

“I know.”

 

///

 

“Imagine another universe where flowers don’t die when you pick them, where stars don’t exist and the sky is a boundless, black ocean, or imagine a universe where you can share dreams with others… one where trees talk, mermen exist, or dragons! Kyungsoo imagine dragons!” An excited Sehun shouted from his place on the kitchen counter, legs dangling in the air.

“Yes, love, I’m imagining,” Kyungsoo replied absent-mindedly, eyes focused on the vegetables he was slicing on a cutting board. “Shall I remind you that there is also the possibility that nothing of the sort could exist? There could be completely different animal species, different plants… or maybe no plants at all, who knows…” He said, shrugging.

“But do you think there would be bubble tea?” Sehun asked, popping a cherry tomato into his mouth.

“Huh, I’m afraid you will have to drink coffee…” Kyungsoo giggled.

“Oh, what a terrible thing to wish for! In my ideal universe, coffee doesn’t exist,” Sehun snorted.

“But I need it!” Kyungsoo protested. “What about me?”

“You have me, of course.” Sehun grinned widely and stuck his tongue out playfully.

The older man just elbowed him and shook his head, before returning his attention to the vegetables.

 

 ///

 

The light breeze lifted Sehun’s bangs off his forehead.

The vast, seemingly empty sky stretched infinitely over their heads as Kyungsoo and Sehun watched the sun set from their balcony, comfortably snuggled on a lounger.

Another day was slowly coming to an end.

The couple watched the sky darken, its space filling with millions of glittering, diamond-like stars in complicated configurations and patterns.

“That one is Aries,” Sehun said, pointing at three prominent stars forming an asterism.

“Where is Capricorn?” Kyungsoo asked.

“You can’t see it from here,” the younger man replied.

“Oh, I see…”

“Was that a pun?” Sehun asked incredulously.

“Not really, but still,” Kyungsoo smiled.

It was slightly cooler now, and Sehun took advantage of it by burrowing more into Kyungsoo’s side and placing his head on his shoulder.

“So, this is it, huh? We will become cosmic dust,” Kyungsoo murmured, unfazed. It felt as if the possibility of it happening was no more than a remote chance, an unfathomable thought.

“Yes… it will be beautiful.”                         

“Are you cold? Should we go back inside?” The older man inquired.

“No, I’m fine… I only want to be closer to you,” Sehun said, satisfied when he felt Kyungsoo wrap his arms around his waist protectively and kiss his nose lightly.

“Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo…” He murmured.

“Huh?”

“Nothing.”

 

///

 

The world, they say, will end on a Monday.

“Unbelievable,” Sehun grunted skimming through the long online article he was reading on his iPhone. “I hate Mondays, couldn’t it have been a Friday? Or a Saturday even… as long as it’s not a Sunday. I have always hated Sundays,” he grimaced.

“I know,” Kyungsoo smiled from where he was seated, daintily spreading jam on toast.

It was Saturday and they were having breakfast.

“Couldn’t the Apocalypse wait a little more? How rude!”

“I’m sorry, honey, but I’m afraid we’ll have to settle this time,” Kyungsoo replied, taking a bite of his toast, before prying the iPhone away from Sehun’s hands.

The article stated that a good number of small meteorites had already crashed into the Earth’s surface, causing earthquakes in some of the most affected countries. Fortunately, so to say, the damages had been limited and the victims not many. However, it was only a sign demonstrating that the meteor shower was fast approaching the planet and that their days were limited. It was truly the beginning of the end.

“They say we have two days left, three at most…” Sehun murmured bitterly, his teeth bit his bottom lip, his spoon stopped in midair, and his cereal clumped together, clinging to the sides of his bowl. He loved cereal and milk, and this was probably going to be one of his last breakfasts with Kyungsoo before the end. How does one process such a thought?

He was supposed to accept the ending someone else had decided for him and Kyungsoo. He was expected to give up on his apartment, his job, his family and friends, his life. He was expected to be happy with what he has been able to achieve in his short life and accept that there wasn’t going to be anything else. It felt like being in a dream, or a nightmare from which there was no point waking up from. How could their story have such a sad ending?

Sehun, could muster up some courage and try accepting it if it was only about himself, but Kyungsoo… the older man was everything to him; he defined and loved Sehun in a manner no one else could. How was he supposed to endure it and wait for the love of his life to die a horrible death?

Suddenly, Sehun felt faint, an intense amount of pain anchoring him to his chair. His shoulders felt as heavy as boulders, his body was tingly and his head started spinning. He was hyperventilating, heart furiously thumping in his chest, and it was hard to breathe. Sehun let the spoon drop to the floor and Kyungsoo was right next to him the moment after, fingers pressing against Sehun’s cheeks, asking him to breathe deeply.

“Sehun, stay with me, love. I’m here,” Kyungsoo spoke slowly, feigning composure. “I’m here and nothing is going to happen, I promise.”

“I’m going to die, Kyungsoo… we are all going to die…” Silent tears started spilling from the corners of Sehun’s eyes and he raised his hands to cover the ones on his cheeks. “But you can’t die, Kyungsoo, you are all I have…” he whimpered, fingers grasping Kyungsoo’s cotton shirt.

He was sweating and his body was shivering uncontrollably. He was panicking, but he forced himself to do as he was being told and take one deep breath after another; Kyungsoo patiently guided him, while caressing his cheeks and hair in a comforting way.

“I love you, Kyungsoo,” Sehun whispered. He was panting, warm tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I know, love,” Kyungsoo murmured, kissing his forehead. “I know.”

 

/

 

That night, Kyungsoo led Sehun towards their bedroom, fingers intertwined. He pushed Sehun onto the comforter and undressed him slowly in the dim moonlight illuminating the room. His strong arms circled Sehun as his hands roamed across Sehun’s back.

The younger man helped Kyungsoo remove every piece of clothing hiding his body from him, letting the garments drop onto the floor carelessly. Fingers trailed over soft skin and sweet spots as their lips met over and over in a slow dance.

They took their time, kissing and exploring each other’s body with the practiced ease of two lovers who had been together for most of their lives. Breathing in sync in the minutes that followed, simply rejoicing in each other’s presence, and surrounded by their own soft gasps and murmured _‘I love yous’_ , they moved together, bodies and minds united, inhaling deeply the familiar scent of each other’s skin.

 

///

 

“Would you marry me?”

Sehun was sitting on the carpet with his legs crossed. At the sudden question, he looked up from the pile of clothes that he was organizing: socks, boxers, t-shirts, and kitchen rags, all scattered on the low coffee table in front of the sofa. He blinked repeatedly. “What?”

Kyungsoo was standing against the piano, hands hidden behind his back, a nervous look on his face.

“I asked if you would marry me,” he repeated.

“As in, _will_ you marry me?” Sehun asked, confused, hands on his lap.

“No, as in _would_ you marry me.” Kyungsoo repeated.

“I don’t understand.”

“I mean, if the world wasn’t going to end tomorrow…  if our relationship was accepted or legal in this country… something like that.”

Sehun looked at the faded yellow t-shirt in his hands. It was an old t-shirt of Kyungsoo, a t-shirt the older man doesn’t wear anymore. And when Sehun had been certain that it had been forgotten about, he had promptly stolen it from his lover’s wardrobe with the idea of using it as a pajama t-shirt. It was comfortable, and what he liked the most about it was that it was Kyungsoo’s; and Sehun felt safe whenever the older man was with him. Nothing could comfort him more than the other’s presence.

“What a stupid question,” he muttered, folding the old t-shirt and placing it on his neat pile of clothes, next to Kyungsoo’s one.

“Why?” Kyungsoo retorted, passing a hand through his short ebony hair. He walked over to Sehun and sat on the carpet with him, bending his head to one side. “I wouldn’t have asked if it was a stupid question to me.”

Sehun gulped. “Well then, you should try asking me again.”

“And?”

“You should say something romantic and… and I want a ring and flowers.”

“Bossy, aren’t we?”

Kyungsoo rose onto his knees, body facing Sehun, and then he sat back on his ankles. His eyes were shining, a playful smile on his face. “I’m on my knees right now, is it enough?” He asked, amusement clear in his voice.

“Enough!? Can’t you be a little more romantic?” Sehun grunted, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. “And what about the ring and the flowers?”

“The world is ending tomorrow, honey. Do you think I can simply go out and find a flower shop open at this hour?” Kyungsoo laughed out loud.

“Still…” Sehun protested weakly.

“And what about the gold rings we bought for our fifth anniversary? The first one we celebrated in this apartment,” Kyungsoo added.

“I was the one who bought them, Kyungsoo!” Sehun retorted in disbelief. “For three months, I worked a part-time job in addition to my teaching job to be able to afford those rings, don’t you remember?”

“Oh, really?” Kyungsoo joked.

The younger snorted. “Wow, you are impossible!”

“But nothing has changed since then,” the shorter man said. “We are still living together, I am still the one cooking our meals, you are still the one who organizes our clothes…” He explained, pointing at their garments. “Speaking of clothes, can’t you focus on me and leave my t-shirts and boxers alone for one minute? The world is ending tomorrow; I won’t need them, anyway,” Kyungsoo laughed.

“But you’re forgetting something. I’m still taller than you.”

Kyungsoo made a face. “Yes, you are still taller than me. I will give you that,” he conceded.

Sehun grinned. “So, you remember… the t-shirt, I mean.”

“Of course. It’s mine, isn’t it?” Kyungsoo said, glancing at the neatly folded pieces of clothing on the coffee table. “There is nothing about you that goes unnoticed by me. Everything is important, as every single thing needs my love and adoration.”

“Still, I want a new ring,” Sehun murmured, emotional.

“And you will have it,” Kyungsoo replied, hand fishing two shining rings from one of his pants’ pocket.

Sehun’s mouth opened in surprise, but nothing came out of it.

The shorter man cleared his throat. “So, Oh Sehun, the love of my life and my boyfriend of twelve years, would you marry me?” He asked cutely, one hand resting on Sehun’s knee.

The younger man breathed in and blinked, trying his best to hold back the tears threatening to spill. He looked Kyungsoo straight in the eye, remaining silent for a moment. “If our relationship were accepted or legal in this country…”

“And all that jazz, yeah.”

The older man held Sehun’s gaze, waiting patiently as the other wiped a few tears from his eyes.

“I think I would.”

Kyungsoo grinned widely and moved closer to Sehun, pried the faded t-shirt away from his lover’s hands, and gently caressed his right cheek. “I knew it,” he whispered as they stared at each other.

Kyungsoo inched even closer to the younger man and reverently placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Sehun leaned in and responded to the kiss, eagerly asking for one more, another one, and then another one; never getting enough of Kyungsoo and his love.

“But the real question is, would _I_ marry you?” Kyungsoo asked a little later, bright-eyed as a  mischievous smirk made its way across his face.

“Yes, of course,” Sehun answered without any hesitation.

Kyungsoo nodded imperceptibly. “You are pretty confident, young man.”

“I just really, really want to marry you,” Sehun stated lovingly.

“Why? Because I’m a great cook?” Kyungsoo joked, intertwining their fingers together.

“Maybe.”

“You’re predictable.”

“But I find that I make a great catch, don’t you think?” Sehun joked in between soft kisses.

“I’m perfect for you then,” Kyungsoo murmured against the other’s lips.

“Just accept it.”

“I love you, Sehun.”

And the younger beamed, delighted. “I love you too, hyung.”

 

///

 

It was a beautiful night to die. There were stars in the sky twinkling brightly without a single cloud obstructing them, a myriad of tiny flecks painted against the dark blue walls of the sky.

That night, hundreds of thousands of meteorites rained from the sky, mercilessly crashing one after another onto the planet’s surface. No spot was left untouched, and as they watched the world crumble around them, Kyungsoo and Sehun thought that they were closer to Heaven than they had ever been before.


End file.
